


Jak jsem se zamiloval do Miy

by Dyamirity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Original Character(s), Other, Surprise Ending, i guess
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyamirity/pseuds/Dyamirity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Povídka napsaná na žádost mého bývalého profesora češtiny, který chtěl něco, co by ho šokovalo.<br/>Snažila jsem se a tohle je výsledek. Je to krátké a stručné, protože jsem měla limit 5 A4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak jsem se zamiloval do Miy

**Author's Note:**

> http://dyamirityofthelord.tumblr.com/post/104275448706/okay-my-teacher-wanted-a-story-thats-gonna-shock

Fletcher se lžící zamyšleně přehraboval v misce pomalu břednoucích vloček s mlékem. Občas vzhlédl a rozhlédl se po kuchyni. Na lince pořád stálo několik nedobalených kartónových krabic s nápisy Kuchyň, Knihy nebo Zimní oblečení 2., které navzdory popiskům obsahovaly nádobí. Po podlaze se povalovaly součástky rozestavěného kuchyňského stolu z Ikey, který začali montovat předešlého večera. Po několik hodinách luštění návodu, který z nějakého neznámého důvodu dostali jen v korejštině, se rozhodli to vzdát a jít spát. To byl také důvod, proč teď Tletcher snídal s miskou položenou na několika dalších krabicích, jež naskládal na sebe.  
Hádal, že budou muset stůl dát dohromady, ale jen ta představa mu naháněla husí kůži.  
Z pootevřených dveří ložnice do kuchyně vešla velká šedá kočka. Protáhla se a zamířila k Fletcherovi v naději, že jí připraví něco dobrého k snídani.  
Fetcher samozřejmě netušil, kde jsou granule. Po několika minutách hledání doprovázených žalostným mňoukáním to vzdal a zamířil do ložnice. Opřel se o rám dveří a nahlédl dovnitř.  
„Mio?“  
Postava ležící uprostřed manželské postele nesouhlasně zamručela a zavrtala se hlouběji do změti pokrývek a polštářů.  
„Mio, nevíš, kam jsme dali Fazolčiny granule?“  
Ozvalo se další neartikulovaný zvuk, který zněl podezřele jako V krabici s konzervami. Fletcher přikývl a chystal se ložnici zase opustit, než se na poslední chvíli zarazil.  
„Doufám, že nehodláš spát až do oběda. Ještě na nás čeká ten stůl a to ani nemluvím o botníku do předsíně. A taky jsme chtěli pověsit závěsy, pokud si dobře vzpomínám.“  
Tentokrát zamručení znělo téměř jako Vlez mi na záda.

  
Fletcher Miu poprvé potkává před sedmi lety.  
Sedí u svého oblíbeného stolečku v kavárně, která je jen pár ulic od jeho bytu, v klidu si čte ohmataný výtisk Kingova To a popíjí pomalu chladnoucí kapučíno. V podniku je tichu přerušované jen občasným zacinkáním nádobí.  
Jeho idyla je náhle narušena, když na sedadlo proti němu kvapně usedá jemu naprosto neznámá osoba a chytá ho za ruku.  
„Ahoj, já jsem Mia a ten kluk, co sem právě vešel je můj ex, který si po třech týdnech, co jsme spolu chodili, nechal vytetovat moje jméno na rameno, takže prosím, prosím, mohl bys chvíli předstírat, že spolu chodíme a jsme hrozně šťastní?“  
Fletcher chvíli nechápavě zírá na ruku, kterou mu nově příchozí svírá, načež zvedá hlavu a dívá se k baru, u nějž stojí zmíněný muž v kožené bundě. Nevypadá nijak zvlášť psychopaticky, první dojem ale může klamat.  
Netrvá dlouho a všímá si jich. Mia stahuje hlavu mezi ramena a pohled upírá na desku stolu, jako kdyby na ní bylo vyryto tajemství života.  
„Ahoj, Mio,“ zdraví je muž, když dojde až k jejich stolu.  
„Um… dlouho jsme se neviděli, Paule,“ odpovídá trochu nejistě Mia, zvedá hlavu a usmívá se. Fletcher si nemůže nevšimnout, jak neupřímný úsměv to je.  
„Ty tu máš rande?“ ptá se Paul trochu připitoměle a otáčí se k Fletcherovi, který zatím neřekl ani slovo.  
„No…“ Mia se tázavě dívá na Fletchera a očima na něj křičí o pomoc.  
„Já jsem Fletcher, jsme spolu s Miou jen chvíli. A ty jsi?“ říká Fletcher a snaživě se na Paula zubí.  
„Jen… známý. Nebudu rušit.“ Paul chvíli rozpačitě postává na místě, než krčí rameny a míří zase k východu. Mia s úlevným povzdechnutím pouští Fletcherovu ruku a hroutí se hlouběji do sedadla.  
„Díky. Pokaždé, když ho potkám, tak škemrá, aby se ke mně mohl vrátit. A vzhledem k tomu, že mám spíš chuť požádat o soudní zákaz přibližování, nekončí ty rozhovory zrovna příjemně.“  
„To si umím představit. Co ti brání o ten zákaz požádat?“  
Mia se rozhazuje rukama. „Na to jsem moc dobrá duše.“ Dívá se na hodinky a sotva si uvědomuje, kolik je hodin, rychle vstává a přehazuje si přes rameno tašku s duhovým potiskem.  
„No, bylo mi potěšením, Fletchere,“ říká a pomalu se chystá k odchodu. Z tašky vytahuje čepici a rukavici, protože za oknem začínají poletovat první sněhové vločky.  
„Nápodobě.“  
Mia ještě zastavuje u pokladny, něco říká obsluze za barem a podává číšníkovi bankovku. „Další kafe jde na mě,“ volá ještě na Fletchera, naposledy se na něj mává a mizí ve dveřích.  
Fletcher nečeká, že Miu ještě kdy uvidí, netrvá to ale ani měsíc.

  
„Co člověka donutí, aby si tvoje jméno nechal vytetovat na rameno?“  
Mia překvapeně vzhlíží. Chvíli trvá, než si Fletcherovu tvář řadí do správného šuplíku, nakonec se ale překvapeně usmívá. „To víš, okouzlující osobnost a nezdravě rozsáhlé znalosti Hvězdných válek.“  
„Nic nedostane jednoho do kolen víc než princip fungování světelného meče,“ krčí rameny dívka, která sedí vedle Miy a přehrabuje se v penále plném barevných fix. Fletcher má podezření, že si Miu plete se skicákem, protože si samozřejmě všímá složitých kreseb, kterými má Mia pokrytou paži od hřbetu ruky až po lem trika s krátkým rukávem. Něco z toho jsou keltské symboly, něco květinové vzory, něco komiksové postavy a to, co má Mia na lokti, vypadá trochu jako Ian McKellen.  
„Nebojíš se otravy krve?“ zajímá se, Mia ale mává volnou rukou.  
„To jsou jen báchorky. A pokud ne, tak už mě Stephany otrávila dávno.“  
Jmenovaná dívka se na Fletchera zkoumavě dívá. „Počkat nejsi ty náhodou ten hezoun, který Miu zachránil před panem Soudní-zákaz-už-klepe-na-dveře?“ ptá se, otevírá červenou fixu a pokračuje ve svém uměleckém díle. Tentokrát vybarvuje předkreslený obrys Srdcové královny z Alenky v říši divů.  
„Hezoun?“ diví se Fletcher a tázavě povytahuje obočí.  
„No co, mám oči a tahle se ptala, jestli jsi byl aspoň hezkej. A já jí samozřejmě nebudu lhát.“ Mia se pokouší tvářit jako neviňátko, Fletcher tomu ale příliš nevěří.  
Stephany několik tahy dokončuje kresbu. „Tak hotovo. Můžeš jít a dělat mi reklamu.“  
Mia si protahuje rameno a zvedá se z lavičky. „Takže, ty tady studuješ?“ zajímá se, protože jsou v hale univerzitní knihovny.  
„Tvářím se tak.“  
„V tom případě jsme na tom stejně.“  
Stephany si uklízí fixy zpátky do batohu a když zatahuje zip, poznamená: „Co kdybyste na sebe přestali dělat oči na veřejnosti a šli raději vedle do pekárny na dortík?“  
Mia se na Fletchera otáčí s otázkou v hnědých očích. „Jaký je tvůj názor na dortíky?“  
„Nic proti nim nemám.“

  
Stávají se přáteli. Během necelých dvou let uskuteční fúzi svých přátel, takže jsou oba součástí jedné skupiny kamarádů. Fletcher ještě několikrát slouží jako falešný přítel, ale vzhledem k tomu, že od Miy za to pokaždé dostane buď kafe, pizzu nebo pivo, nestěžuje si.  
Studují na stejné univerzitě, jen každý na jiné fakultě, takže se vídají téměř denně. Alespoň jednou týdně chodí na pivo, aby si postěžovali na život a svoje příšerné spolubydlící a vůbec spolu tráví víc času než s ostatními přáteli, takže když se pomalu přehoupne druhý rok, co se znají, nijak nepopírají, že jsou nejlepší kamarádi.  
Poprvé spolu bydlí zcela platonicky a dochází k tomu naprostou náhodou.  
Miu uprostřed noci probudí drnčení zvonku. S námahou se vykulí zpod přikrývky a rozespale mžourá na budík. Ten ukazuje půl čtvrté ráno. Mia si hřbetem ruky mne oči a míří ke dveřím, když se zvonek ozve podruhé.  
„Už jdu, už jdu! A doufám, že ať je to kdokoliv, má dobrý důvod, proč mě tahá z postele v tuhle nekřesťanskou hodinu,“ volá skrz dveře, když sundává bezpečnostní řetízek.  
Konečně otevírá dveře. Na prahu stojí Fletcher a tváří se tak zoufale, že kdyby se neblížila čtvrtá hodina ranní, Miu by to snad i dojalo. Bohužel, čtvrtá hodina je už za rohem a tak Mia nemá slitování.  
„Můžu ti pomoct, zlato?“ ptá se nevrle, odhrnuje si rozcuchané vlasy z očí a urovná si enormní tričko z koncertu, které používá místo pyžama.  
„Víš, jak jsem zmiňoval, že můj předrahý spolubydlící je idiot a že už s ním nevydržím bydlet ani den?“  
„Něco si matně vybavuju. Vím, že jsi tehdy hrozně žárlil, že se můj spolubydlící rozhodl odstěhovat, což znamená, že mám byt jen pro sebe, alespoň dokud nenajdu nějakou náhradu. K věci.“ Mia si zakládá paže na hrudi a opírá se o futra. Napůl se snaží vypadat drsně a napůl se jimi pokouší zabránit gravitaci, aby konala svou práci.  
„No, on si to zřejmě myslel taky a po tom, co přišel ve dvě ráno z baru a pozvracel nám rohožku, jsme se pohádali. Jedna věc vyústila v druhou a já teď nemám bydlet.“  
„TY nemáš kde bydlet?“  
„Byla to dost složitá hádka,“ krčí rameny Fletcher. „Každopádně, jelikož je všeobecně známé, že jsme nejlepší kamarádi, doufám, že přijmeš svoji zodpovědnost a postaráš se o mě. Přece jen… hledáš spolubydlícího, ne?“  
Mia se na něj chvíli dívá a Fletcher si není jistý, zda nezvažuje jeho vraždu. Koneckonců, Mia a nedobrovolné opuštění postele… to nejde zrovna dobře dohromady.  
„Víš, že kdybys chtěl, plazím se kvůli tobě po střepech, ale bydlet spolu? Když s někým bydlím, postupně ho začnu nenávidět. A tebe miluju a nevím jistě, jestli to chci riskovat.“  
„Aspoň na pár dní, než si najdu něco svého.“  
Nakonec Mia poraženě sklání hlavu a ustupuje stranou, aby mohl Fletcher vejít dovnitř.  
„Co já pro tebe neudělám,“ nevěřícně vrtí hlavou nad vlastním rozhodnutím.  
„Máš to u mě.“  
„To tedy mám,“ souhlasí Mia a míří zpátky do ložnice. „Rozlož si gauč, kde mám náhradní deku víš a ráno očekávám snídani do postele. A budeš si muset sehnat postel, protože tvůj předchůdce si tu svojí odvezl s sebou.“  
„Jsi nejlepší.“  
„Občas lituju, že jsme se kdy poznali.“

  
Nakonec spolu bydlí víc jak devět měsíců. Jejich kamarádi (a obzvlášť Stephany) si dělají legraci, že se konečně přenesli sami přes sebe a dali to dohromady tak, jak to všichni dávno předpokládali.  
Fletcher to bere jako žert až do dne, kdy na návštěvu přijíždí jeho sestra.  
„Proč Miu nepozveš na rande?“  
Fletcher se překvapeně ohlíží od dřezu, kde myje nádobí od večeře. Jeho sestra Alice sedí u stolu, na prst si natáčí pramen světlých vlasů a prohlíží si zarámovaný obraz visící na zdi, který mu Stephany namalovala jako dárek ke kolaudaci bytu.  
„Proč bych Miu zval na rande?“ ptá se Fletcher a obezřetně odkládá utěrku.  
„Protože to v hloubi duše chceš udělat od chvíle, co jsi předstíral, jak hrozně jste zamilovaní při vašem prvním setkání?“ šklebí se na něj Alice a špičkou boty odsunuje od stolu židli, jako kdyby chtěla bratra vyzvat, ať se posadí naproti ní.  
„Já ale s Miou chodit nechci,“ říká Fletcher a sedá si.  
Alice se lokty opírá o desku stolu a naklání se k němu blíž. „Ale no tak, nelakuj mě, Fletchi. Ty a Mia spolu v podstatě chodíte skoro tři roky. Už jste spolu dokonce i bydleli.“  
„Věř mi, mezi mnou a Miou nic není,“ ujišťuje ji, Alice ale vrtí hlavou, až jí blonďaté kudrny poskakují sem a tam.  
„Ty Miu miluješ a rozhodně ne jen v tom přátelském slova smyslu.“  
Fletcher zírá do stolu. Nikdy nad tím nepřemýšlel. Stephany a ostatní do nich vždycky ryjí, ale nikdy je nebral vážně. Až když to vyslovila jeho sladká, nevinná mladší sestra, která byla upřímná vždy a všude, napadá ho, jestli skutečně nevidí něco, co on, Fletcher, přehlížel.  
„Jsme jen kamarádi,“ říká nakonec nezní ale tak přesvědčeně, jak by si přál.  
„Jsi si jistý?“  
Fletcher si najednou jistý není. Mia je jeho spolubydlící. Jeho komplic. Amigo. Ne někdo, do koho by se mohl zamilovat. Ne?

  
„Mio?“  
„Hm?“  
„Napadlo tě někdy, že bychom spolu my dva mohli chodit?“  
„Nepamatuješ si, jak jsme se seznámili? Jasně, že mě to napadlo.“  
„Ne, já myslím… ne jen na oko kvůli Paulovi… ale tak… normálně. Obyčejné chození.“  
Mia sahá po ovládači a zastavuje film, na který se toho večera rozhodli podívat. Od té doby, co spolu zase nebydlí, protože si Fletcher konečně našel vlastní byt, pořádají každý pátek filmovou noc, což je zvyk, který vznikl ještě, když byli spolubydlící a nechtějí to teď měnit.  
„Proč tak najednou?“ mračí se Mia. Fletcher chvíli přemýšlí, co by odpověděl, když se Mia znovu ozývá. „Ne, počkej, nech mě hádat. Alice.“  
Fletcher přikyvuje.  
Jeho ex-spolubydlící zvedá nohy na gauč a usedá do tureckého sedu. „Já nevím. Jsme kamarádi, jak dlouho… tři roky? Jasně, asi mě to někdy během té doby napadlo, ale…“ Nechává nedořečenou větu viset ve vzduchu. Nastává trochu rozpačité ticho. Fletcher s Miou nikdy rozpačité ticho nezažil. To bylo na jejich vztahu úžasné. Nic rozpačitého, jen upřímné, zatraceně uspokojující přátelství.  
Začíná litovat, že to vůbec vytahoval. Zrovna se chystá celou konverzaci smést pod koberec, když se k němu najednou Mia otáčí čelem a chytá ho za zátylek.  
Nepředpokládal, že Miu kdy políbí jinak než na Nový rok nebo při hře na flašku, kterou při oslavě svých narozenin zorganizoval jeho tehdy velmi podnapilý kamarád Lucas. A hle… najednou se to děje.  
Mia má stále ruce v jeho vlasech a zdá se, že nehodlá polibek přerušit.  
Nakonec to je Fletcher, kdo se odtahuje první, protože jeho plíce křičí po kyslíku. Mia si nemůže nevšimnout, že se Fletcher tváří trochu jako laň ve světlech reflektorů.  
„Tak co?“ ptá se.  
Fletcher si odkašlává. „Bylo to fajn,“ říká nakonec.  
„Fajn?“  
„Fajn.“  
Mia se směje a znovu klesá do hromady polštářů na svém konci gauče. „Tak zůstaňme u toho.“

Tentokrát z toho nic není. Celou epizodu nechají vyšumět. Nic se mezi nimi nemění a tak je to dobře. Nejspíš. Fletcher ale o polibku a potažmo o svém vztahu s Miou přemýšlí čím dál častěji. Ta pusa? Řekl fajn, protože jeho mozek byl zaneprázdněný něčím úplně jiným a nedostal šanci projít si slovník superlativů, který jako student literatury za svůj život nashromáždil.  
Bylo to víc než fajn. Šlo přece o Miu. S Miou nebylo nic jenom fajn.  
Mia totiž… On Miu… Už si bez Miy neumí svůj život představit. Chyběly by mu ty přednášky o sci-fi, úvahy nad smyslem života v půl čtvrté ráno s kyblíkem zmrzliny, historky z dětství o tom, jak chtěl mít otec z Miy fotbalovou hvězdu, seance naplněné hraním starých konzolových her…  
Fletcher si o tom nemá s kým promluvit a to ho tak trochu ničí. Jindy by neváhal a prostě by šel za Miou. Problém je v tom, že… s Miou by se mu tohle téma neřešilo nejlíp.  
Pak přichází v úvahu Stephany. Ta by mu řekla, ať kouká najít svoje koule a prostě si s Miou promluvit, protože jsou pár už léta.  
Prochází po jednom všechny svoje kamarády. Lucas. Gabriel. Tiffany. Elliot. Felicia. Natalie. Nikdo není vhodný. S nikým nemůže mluvit o tom, že se nejspíš zamiloval do Miy a to nejspíš už dávno a jen to neviděl, přesně jak mu to v jednom kuse předhazovali.  
Nakonec to za Fletchera řeší Mia.  
Jednoho rána posílá Fletcherovi zprávu, jestli by mohl zajít do kavárny, že s ním Mia musí mluvit. Fletcher tam dorazí přesně v deset hodin. Posadí se ke svému oblíbenému stolku, objednává si a netrpělivě čeká.  
Trvá to necelých pět minut, než Miu zahlédne skrz prosklenou výlohu. Mia si ho všímá také a mává na něj. Na sobě má pruhované triko, červené džíny, tmavé vlasy rozcuchané větrem a Fletcher si uvědomuje, v jak husté kaši je. Mia vchází do kavárny a sedá si na židli naproti Fletcherovi.  
„Ahoj,“ zdraví ho trochu zadýchaně a široce se na něj usmívá.  
„Co se děje?“ zajímá se Fletcher, Mia se ale místo odpovědi lokty opírá o stůl a usmívá se.  
„Miluju tě.“  
Fletcher má najednou stejný pocit, jako tehdy, po jejich prvním polibku během filmové noci. Zase žádný kyslík a výraz překvapené srnky. Mia těmihle slovy sice nešetří na speciální příležitosti, ale tentokrát je kontext trochu jiný.  
„Mám ti to zopakovat?“ ptá se Mia a Fletcher vidí, že to myslí smrtelně vážně. Jelikož neodpovídá, Mia to skutečně opakuje.  
„Um… já…“ Jistě, teď začne Fletcher koktat. Bravo. Deset z deseti, Fletchere.  
„Takže já budu pokračovat než poskládáš nějakou souvislou větu. Miluju tě a chci zkusit skutečné chození. Kašlu na nějaké kamarádství. Kamarádů mám spoustu a nebudu si tady dělat hlavu z nějakého Co když to zničí naše přátelství, protože to se nám nestane. Takže… co ty na to, Fletchi?“  
Fletcher se dívá do těch hnědých očí a hledá jakýkoliv náznak zrady nebo žertu. Samozřejmě nic nenachází. Protože je koneckonců Mia.

Podruhé spolu začínají bydlet půl roku po tom, co se dali dohromady. Tentokrát se Mia stěhuje k Fletcherovi.  
„Hele, Mio?“  
„Ano, drahý?“ Mia vychází z koupelny ve Fletcherově županu a s ručníkem přehozeným přes rameno.  
„Mám na tebe otázku a… hm… je to dost trapný, vzhledem k tomu, jak dlouho se známe.“ Fletcher staví na kuchyňský stůl talíř s míchanými vajíčky a nechává se políbit na tvář.  
„Vzhledem k tomu, jak dlouho se známe, je dost trapný, že si myslíš, že existuje otázka, která by pořád byla trapná,“ kření se Mia, usedá ke svojí porci a sahá po krajíci chleba. Fletcher klesá na židli naproti a pořád se tváří, jako kdyby měl skutečně na srdci něco nepříjemného.  
Mia teatrálně vzdychá.  
„Tak to vyklop? Co tíží tvé srdéčko?“ ptá se a podpírá si bradu dlaní.  
„Fajn, fajn… jenom… se nerozčiluj, ano? Napadlo mě to až včera večer a došlo mi, že jsem se na to nikdy nezeptal a vlastně… nikdy jsem se k té informaci nedostal, což mě trochu znepokojuje, když o tom teď přemýšlím.“  
Mia nechápavě krčí obočí. „Dobře, teď mám trochu strach, ale stejně… ven s tím.“  
Fletcher se zhluboka nadechuje a zavírá oči. „Dobře. Mio, jak se vlastně jmenuješ křestním jménem.“  
Nastává dlouhé ticho.  
„Co prosím?“ ptá se Mia pomalu a odkládá vidličku.  
„Já vím, já vím, je to hrozné, ale mě prostě nikdy nenapadlo se na to zeptat. Čeho je Mia zkratka?“  
„Známe se víc jak čtyři roky, Fletchere! Vím, jak se jmenoval plyšový hroch, kterého jsi měl jako čtyřleté dítě. A ty nevíš, jak se vlastně jmenuju křestním jménem?“  
„Promiň! Ale nikdy jsem neslyšel, že by tě někdo oslovil jinak než Mio!“  
Mia nevěřícně vrtí hlavou. „No to snad není pravda. Můj vlastní přítel netuší, jak se jmenuju.“  
„Prosím, prosím, smutně koukám.“  
Fletcher vážně kouká smutně a připomíná nakopnuté štěně, proti čemuž Mia jako vždy nic nezmůže a tak se raději vzdává.  
„Michael.“

Fletcher Miu z ložnice nakonec dostal pod pohrůžkou násilí. Když se konečně došoural do kuchyně, tvářil se jako kdyby mu Fletcher hodil hračky do kanálu.  
„Někdy vážně lituju, že spolu bydlíme,“ zamumlal a s rukama zabořenýma až po lokty do hlubin jedné z kartónových krabic, kde hledal sklenici rozpustného kafe.  
„To sis měl rozmyslet dřív, než jsme koupili tenhle byt,“ podotkl Fletcher. Mia se ho rozhodl ignorovat a místo odpovědi zvedl z podlahy Fazolku, která se hlasitým mňoukáním dožadovala pozornosti. „Ty mě chápeš, viď, zlatíčko?“ Kočka se mu hlavičkou mazlivě přitulila pod bradu.  
„Vidíš, takhle vypadá láska. A ne Koukej vylézt z postele, nebo tě z ní vytáhnu já a věř mi, že to se ti nebude líbit,“ ohlédl se na Fletchera.  
„No jo, ty chudáčku. Příště tě budu budit jako princeznu.“  
„Ne, to nebudeš.“  
„Asi máš pravdu, ale nikdy nevíš.“  
Miův výraz naznačoval, že má Fletcherova humoru po ránu tak akorát. „Znám tě víc jak sedm let. Víc jak půlku té doby spolu chodíme a během dvou třetin jsme spolu porůznu bydleli. Vím, že to nikdy neuděláš.“  
Fletcher se blahosklonně usmál. „Dobře, tak já počkám, až si dáš svoje první kafe a až potom si tě začnu dobírat, protože jsem úžasný a ještě nemáme sestavený gauč, na který bys mě mohl v noci vykopnout.“  
„To je rozumné rozhodnutí.“


End file.
